i waiting for you
by kaiMIAhun
Summary: apa hidup sehun bisa berubah lebih baik saat pindah di sekolah barunya seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya?. EXO FF,WARNING yaoi,cerita aneh tidak bermutu. kaihun.
1. Chapter 1

**I WAITING FOR YOU**

**MAIN CAST**

**sehun (n)**

**Suho (n) appa sehun dan luhan**

**Lay (y) eomma tiri sehun**

**luhan (n) adik tiri sehun**

**PAIRING**

**Kaihun,sulay**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Mereka milik ortu mereka dan tuhan.**

**Tapi sehun milikku seorang#di kroyok ama penggemarnya sehun#**

**WARNING**

**Yaoi,typo(banyak banget)cerita jelek,tidak bermutu,alur aneh**

**HAPPY READING**

Seorang namja yang memiliki wajah manis ini sedang berada di ruangan yang bisa dibilang sangat besar yaitu milik sang appa tepatnya ruangan kerja sang melempar sebuah berkas di meja sang appa,ayahnya yang berada di hadapanya hanya mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya dan memperbaiki letak kaca matanya yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan pak tua"ucapnya dengan nada yang di panggil pak tua itu menatap anaknya itu

"sudah jelaskan hunie,appa akan memindahkan mu ke sekolah itu."

"kenapa kau mau memindahkanku ke sekolah itu"nada suaranya terdengar datar tapi penuh dengan tekanan di sana

"karna sifatmu membuat appa mengambil keputusan ini"kata appanya

"aku senang disekolahku sekarang...jangan mengatur hidupku!"

"itu tergantung dirimu hunie...jika kau berubah appa akan berhenti ikut campur"kata appanya sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tanganya dan menatap anaknya dengan intens

"apa maksudmu juga menyita semua milikku _HAH_"sekarang dia sudah tersulut amarah

"milikmu? Kau taukan barang-barangmu itu dari uang appa,benar?...jadi tidak apa-apa _appa_ mengambilnya kembali"katanya sedikit mengejek tapi kata itu membuat sehun semakin marah

"KAU JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGATURKU KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA"anak yang dipanggil hunie ini berteriak geram

"kau yang seharusnya berhenti seenaknya hunie...setiap malam kau membawa yeoja kerumah dan setiap malam pula kau membawa yeoja yang berbeda...selalu pulang malam dengan nafas berbau alkohol...slalu buat onar disekolah entah memukuli teman atau mengerjai gurumu selama itu pula ayah selalu dapat surat panggilan dari sekolah"mata tuan oh menatap intens ke mata anaknya itu

"kalau kau tidak mau mengurusku lagi usir saja aku...hiduplah dengan anak kebanggaanmu itu jangan perdulikan aku lagian aku juga tidak bergunakan untukmu...kalau aku tidak ada tidak ada yang mau menangisiku..teruslah bersama yeoja brengsek itu dan usirlah aku...jangan membuatku berakhir di tempat seperti itu...kalau seperti ini kau semakin membuatku jengkel"katanya dengan senyum miring yang diberikan untuk appanya itu

_**BRAK**_

Appanya yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari anaknya sendiri tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya dan memggebrak keras meja kerjanya.

"CUKUP SEHUN AYAH SUDAH BERSABAR DENGAN KELAKUANMU SELAMA INI DAN AYAH SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP MENGHADAPIMU...KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN...SATU LAGI MEREKA KELUARGAMU ADIK DAN IBUMU"amarahnya sudah tidak dapat di tahan sebuah senyum miring terukir di wajah sehun.

"_heh _kau bilang aku keterlaluan,kau juga sama sekali tidak menyadari kau juga keterlaluan kesalahanmu adalah membuat seorang anak kecil yang selalu menunggu ayahnya pulang setiap malam dan menginginkan kasih sayang appanya,keluarga satu-satunya tapi malah meninggalkan anak itu yang seolah semakin sendirian,terpuruk akan kesedihanya sendiri kemudiam mengatakan pada anak itu kalau dia akan punya keluarga utuh lagi tapi itu membuatnya semakin sedih dan mencari pelampiasan akan sedihnya anak itu semakin hari semakin di benci orang itu"katanya panjang lebar dengan mata yang sudah bekaca-kaca

Appanya yang menyadari semua beban anaknya itu ternyata sangat dia tidak menyadarinya selama ini,tubuhnya yang tadi berdiri tegap sekarang terjatuh dikursi yang tadi ia hatinya berdenyut sakit dia tidak sanggup berdiri lagi dan menatap anaknya itu,mata anaknya mengeluarkan bulir bening dari matanya miris sekali ternyata kenyataan yang sebenarnya penyebab anaknya berubah drastis adalah dia sendiri.

"ayah melakukan ini demi kebaikan mu hunie ayah tidak akan berubah pikiran untuk memindahkan mu...ini juga demi kebaikanmu"kata ayahnya dia tidak mungkin membatalkan semua itu karana semua sudah dia lakukan dengan matang dari jauh-jauh hari,matanya yang semula menatap anaknya sekarang menatap kearah lain selain mata anaknya.

"apa?demi kebaikan katamu?...kau camkan baik-baik aku-tidak-mau-pindah-sekolah"katanya dengan penekakan

"appa sudah memindahkan barangmu dan mengosongkan kamarmu hunie dan besok kau sudah berangkat"kata ayahnya

Mendengar itu sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarahnya dan mengepal tangannya kuat

"aku membencimu"dua kata yang dikeluarkan sehun tadi seolah menjadi hantaman keras untuk tuan oh tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai sehun pergi dan membanting pintu dengan keras dengan isakan samar-samar yang terdengar dari bibirnya.

Suho hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat langit-langit ruang menggapai sebuah dokumen yang tadi sehun lempar dan menatapnya sendu pada dokumen menjadi teringat sehun kecilnya yang selalu bermanja-manja padanya yang setiap saat mengajaknya bermain-main,sekarang sosok sehun kecilnya tumbuh dengan kesedihan yang terus dia pendam di hatinya yang membuat dia berubah,semua itu karna dirinya sehun kecil jadi seperti ini.

Tuan oh menggeser laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah foto yang sangat berharga sehun merayakan ulang tahun ke10 disana terlihat sehun tersenyum gembira seakan tidak ada beban sama sekali,tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir dari melepas kaca matanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya,sebuah lengan melingkar di lehernya juga wangi farfum yang khas tanpa menoleh dia tau siapa itu,dia adalah istri tercintanya.

"semua kesedihan akan menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan pada waktunya tugas kita hanya menunggu dan berharap"senyum dari namja paruh baya itu berkembang walaupun tidak bersyukur mendapatkan yeoja yang pengertian seperti istrinya ini.

"yahh kau benar nae yeobo"katanya sambil memeluk balik istrinya itu

.

.

.

.

Sehun menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya ternyata ayahnya benar benar mengosongkan kamarnya yang tersisa hanya kasur dengan baju itupun hanya dua pasang saja yang tersisa yang dia pakai hari ini dan ,mobil,kartu kredit dll ayahnya telah sita dia tidak bisa lari dari rumah ataupun memberontak karna dia tidak punya apa-apa sekarang,juga penjaga yang appanya perintahkan untuk menjaga sehun agar tidak kabur dari rumah.

"_brengsek_"

Sehun tengah geram dengan mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya,sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dia mendapatkan seorang anak kecil berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Seolah tidak perduli sehun kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya mengabaikan sosok kecil itu yang tengah menatap sehun khawatir

"hyung...hyung tidak apa-apa?"tapi sehun tidak merespon sama sekali atas panggilannya

Anak kecil itu dengan perlahan-lahan memasuki kamar orang yang dipanggil hyung itu tapi dengan cepat pergerakanya berhenti setelah mata hyungnya menatapnya

"mau apa kau?keluar dari kamarku sekarang!"katanya menusuk

"t-tapi hyung terlihat tidak enak badan"

"KELUAR SEKARANG KUBILANG"katanya sambil bangun dari tidurnya dan membentak seseorang yang bersetatus sebagai adiknya anak kecil itu jatuh kelantai karna takut dengan bentakankan dari sang hyung,awalnya dia ingin menangis tapi anak kecil itu menyadari dia seorang namja kata ibunya namja tidak boleh nangis tapi jika benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan dia boleh menangis dengan kencang

"a-aku tidak akan keluar...a-ku mau menemani hyung malam ini saja...s-setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggu hyung lagi dan mungkin tidak akan melihat hyung lagi"kata anak kecil itu sambil menundukan kepalanya dan meremas pinggiran bajunya

Sehun bukanlah orang di ingat ingat anak dihadapanya ini tidak tau apa-apa dan masih terlalu polos tapi karna statusnya lah membuat sehun benci kepadanya juga perhatian sang appa pada anak ini yang melebihi perhatian sang appa padanya,sehun membuang muka dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya,memang ini terakhir kali dia bisa melihat anak ini.

"mau sampai kapan kau disitu?kau bilang ingin menemaniku untuk terakhir kali"nada bicaranya mulai melunak

"n-ne?"

"kalau kau tidak mau keluar saja sana"katanya sambil mengangkat selimut sampai ke lehernya

"ani,aku mau"ucap anak itu sambil mengusap air matanya dengan bajunya langsung merebahkan tubuh kecinya di kasur milik hyungnya itu wajahnya tidak hentinya melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"selamat tidur hyung"sehun kembali membuang muka

"kenapa dia sesenang itu?"mereka berduapun tidur bersama

.

.

.

Pagi ini sehun benar-benar akan berangkat ke sekolah baru dan tinggal diasrama sekolah itu pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada keluarganya dan langsung menuju ke mobil yang sudah dipersiapkan appanya.

Sebelum sehun membuka pintu mobilnya ada seorang yang memegang tanganya.

"sehun hati-hati ne"kata seorang yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istri sang appa dan menghempaskan tangan yeoja itu,yeoja itu hanya tersenyum kecut mendapat penolakan dari anaknya

"hyung tunggu"sehun melihat orang yang memanggilnya dan menoleh.

"untuk hyung"sambil tersenyum anak itu memberikan sebuah permaiana berbentuk kotak pada mengambil benda itu lalu menuju mobil dan pergi dari kediaman keluarga oh.

Sehun menatap benda yang ada ditangannya dan mengambil ancang-ancang membuangnya dari jendela tapi entah kenapa dia urungkan dan menaruh benda tersebut di tasnya.

Sekeras apa dia menolak pada akhirnya dia pergi juga kesekolah baru itu ada apakah disana nantinya.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah sampai disekolah sekolah itu sangat indah dan begitu keren tapi banyak yang tidak ingin bersekolah di tempat itu karna peraturan sekolah sangat ketat dan tidak memaafkan adanya kesalahan dari tingkah laku maupun juga nilai yang jeblok itu tidak dapat dimaafkan.

Sehun sedang diantar seorang seongsaengnim menuju keasramah sekolah tersebut dan memberitahukan tentang apa dan tidak boleh dilakukan di seolah seperti sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dan lebih perduli dengan perasaanya yang buruk,jika mendengar seorang seonsaengnim berceloteh dia akan semakin kesal saja.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di sebuah kamar di asramah milik sehun

"sehun shi apa kau sudah paham dengan apa yang saya katakan tadi?"kata seongsaengnim,sehun hanya mengangguk malas,sebenarnya dia tidak mendengar sama sekali penjelasan dari pintu kamar tersebut terbuka.

_**SEHUN POV**_

WHAT THE sepertinya memang berniat menghukumku,aku dirumah tidak pernah berbagi kamar dengan siapapun...hmm kecuali malam kemarin...tapi sekarang aku melihat ada empat orang namja berada di tempat ini.

"apa aku harus berbagi kamar dengan mereka"kataku pada saem

"hm,itu sudah peraturan ditempat ini"kata seongsaengnim

Aku menghela nafas,kenapa hidupku sesulit ini aku masuk kedalam ruangan ini dengan itu saem pergi dari tempat ini.

Orang-orang itu menatapku,yahh aku malas menyapa dan langsung menidurkan tubuhku di kasur tunggal antara dua tempat tidur susun yang berada ditempat tidak perduli nanti mereka protes atau apa karna aku tidak sopan toh ini menarik selimut menutupi sebagian badanku.

"hei nama kamu siapa?"kata seorang dengan pipi yang lumayan berisi dan aku tidak tau namanya.

Aku malas dan selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"HYA KAU SOMBONG SEKALI KAU"katanya kerusuhan apa di sini,terdengar orang tadi berteriak-teriak juga ada yang seperti menahanya,terdengar dari ada orang lain yang menenangkanya.

Aku tidak ingin ditanya atau hal lain aku tidak suka semua itu sebenarnya,aku suka sekolah ini sangat terpelajar tapi kenapa ada orang seperti itu ditempat lama aku semakin mengantuk an akupun tertidur tanpa perduli situasi sekarang yang terjadi.

**SEHUN POV END**

**Normal pov**

Cahaya terang seperti menusuk itu,yang membuat semua orang terbangun dan menyabut hari ini dengan senang maupun itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang namja yang memiliki wajah manis itu,dia masih setia dengan selimut dan kasur baru miliknya.

Seorang datang ke tempat itu dan mendapatkan sehun masih tidur manis di itu berdecak pinggang kemudian menarik paksa selimut yang digunakan sehun,sehun menggeliat karna sinar mata hari menusuk matanya.

"bangun pemalas ini sudah hampir jam masuk sekolah"kata namja itu,kemudian tiga namja lain ikut masuk kekamar tersebut dan melihat sehun tengah berdiri dengan wajah yang tertekuk,sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan 4 orang lainya.

"sepertinya namja itu sangat dingin"kata orang dengan tubuh tinggi diluar rata-rata yang bernama chanyeol

"menurutku matanya menyiratka sebuah kesedihan"kata namja manis dengan ayeliner di matanya

"ahh sudahlah kita hampir terlambat"kata namja yang membangunkan sehun tadi.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali tercengang akan tempat mandi mereka gunakan bersama-sama dengan seluruh siswa sekolah itu,untung saja semua siswa sudah tidak ada disana,sehun paling malas membagi sesuatu.

Sepertinya seorang masih mandi disalah satu bilik kamar mandi suara percikan air terdengar di tempat sehun menyinpulkan masih ada seseorang ditempat itu.

Diruangan ganti sehun mendapat lemari yang bertuliskan namanya di pintu lemari tersebut lalu membukanya,ternyata semua barangnya ada mengambil handuk dan menuju keruangan shower.

Sebuah langkah kaki seperti mendekat tidak perduli,saat membuka pintu ruang ganti sehun mendapat seorang namja dengan rambut yang basah dan bertelanjang ada seorang yeoja disana mereka mungkin akan berteriak banyangin,dia bertelanjang dada dengan perut yang sixpack lalu bulir air yang terjun indah dari rambutnya satu lagi membuat namja itu menarik yaitu kulit tan eksotisnya itu melihat sehun intens juga sebaliknya.

**TBC..**...


	2. Chapter 2

**I WAITHING FOR YOU**

**PAIRING**

**Kaihun,chanbaek,chenmin**

**WARNING**

**Yaoi,typo(bertebaran disana-sini),cerita aneh,tidak bermutu,alur nggaje**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua member exo milik orang tua dan agensi mereka  
tapi sehun milik saya seutuhnya#plak#**

**STORY**

Seorang namja yang memiliki wajah yang manis terlihat sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor kenapa dia masih berkeliaran di koridor padahal pelajaran sudah dimulai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

Namja itu menggerutu disepanjang jalan,entah apa yang dia ini mau apa,penampilan sungguh berantakan rembut yang acak-acakan,baju yang tidak rapih,tas yang dia tenteng begitu ,dia sedang marah karna tidak mengerti tentang denah sekolah ataupun tidak tau dimana kelasnya sebenarnya karna dia seorang siswa baru,malah dia sudah hafal dimana kelasnya walaupun dia seorang siswa baru,itu karena denah sekolah ada di tanganya hanya saja,sebelum dia datang ke sekolah ini dia sudah di beri denah sekolah oleh _appanya._ dia sengaja melakukan semua ini,tujuanya hanya satu yaitu agar terlepas dari sekolah ini,kemudian bisa hidup seperti dulu, hidup bebasnya.

Dia sudah sampai di depan kelasnya,tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dia langsung saja masuk kedalam kelas tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun padahal dia sudah terlambat untuk masuk kekelas,dia malah berdiri dengan sombong di depan siswa menatapnya,dia begitu menarik perhatian para siswa padahal ini hari pertamanya masuk tapi lihat dia,penampilannya sangat diluar pikiran para siswa kebanyakan,sepertinya gurur yang mengajar dikelas itupun tercengang melihat penampilan anak baru itu.

"apa kau anak baru itu?"tanya guru itu,sehun menatap sang guru itu sebentar lalu mengangguk

Untuk sementara pelajaran ditunda karna ada seorang anak baru yang datang dikelas.

"baikalah dia adalah seorang anak baru disini"terdengar bisik-bisik dari para siswa disana.

"oh sehun inmida(?)"katanya datar dan jelas

"sudah?"tanya guru itu

"hm"mendengar respon dari sehun,guru itu hanya menahan amarahnya pada anak yang kurang ajar itu dan memaksa sebuah senyum dibibirnya.

"hmm,kau bisa duduk di sebelah byun baekhyun...byun baekhyun tolong angkat tanganmu...oh sehun di sana kau akan duduk"sehun dengan santainya melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduk yang berada di pojok sebelah kanan itu,guru itu sama sekali tidak marah pada sehun padahal penampilanya acak-acakan seperti itu,guru itu menganggap bahwa sehun tengah tersesat karena tidak mengarti letak kelasnya,juga pakaian yang acakan itu karna dia pusing mencari kelas yang tidak ketemu-ketemu,ini sering terjadi pada siswa baru di sekolah itu,namun semua itu sehun tau dengan jelas letak kelasnya karna ayahnya memberi brosur letak ruang di sekolah ini jadi dia tidak mungkin tersesat karna dia memiliki ingatak yang sengaja sengaja melakukan kasus dihari pertamanaya dengan masuk telat,baju yang tidak rapih,melakukan ini semata-mata agar dia dapat nilai buruk dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ternyata guru itu mersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"hai,ternyata kita sekelas juga dan kita juga roommate,wah jangan-jangan kita jodoh perkenalkan namaku byun baekhyun"kata baekhyun dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya dengan tangan yang terulur dihadapan sehun

Sehun tidak menanggapi uluran tangan merasa dia tidak dihiraukan oleh sehun kemudian membenarkan bentuk badanya menghadap kedepan.

"aku tadi sudah memperkenalkan namaku didepan...salam kenal...byun baekhyun"baekhyun mendengar ternyata sehun menggapinya kembali tersenyun manis

"ne"semua siswa melanjutkan pelajaran sehun sama sekali tidak menanggapi pelajarang yang diajarkan sekarang,dia mengeluarkan benda berkabel yang mengeluarkan suara saat di sambungkan dengan sebuh benda yang berisi lagu mengeluarkan dari tasnya lalu memasangkan dikedua sehun seperti itu terlihat sangat keren menurutnya jika dalam pose seperti ini dengan tubuh yang disandarkan dibangkunya sambil menutup matanya.

**SKIP**

Suara bel berbunyi bertanda bahwa jam istirahat telah menanti dan selamat tinggal sejenak pelajaran yang merasa ada yang menguncang tubuhnnya,diapun menatap orang itu yang teryata adalah byun baekhyun.

"kau mau ke kantin?"tanyanya,sehun tidak menanggapi pada awalnya tapi ternyata telinganya masih disumbat oleh heatset,diapun mencabutnya dan langsung menggeleng,baekhyun mengerti diapun pamit sama sehun terus pergi dari kelas kembali memasang haedsetnya ditelinganya,tapi sepertinya ada orang yang tidak tau diri,dengan seenaknya melepas headset dari telinga sehun dan memasangkan ditelingnya,sehun membuka mata dari terpejam sekarang terbuka sehun berubah menjadi marah setelah melihat orang yang seenaknya mencabut headset dari telinganya,apalagi orang ini yang membuat dia menggerutu pagi-pagi.

"lepaskan benda itu dari telingamu bodoh"sehun berteriak,seakan menulikan telinganya orang itu sama sekali tidak melepas benda yang ada di telinga mencabut paksa benda kesanyanganya dari orang tidak jelas di sampingnya

"kenapa kau begitu pelit untuk membagi milikmu pada orang lain"kata orang itu

"..."

"hei apa kau tuli?"

"huh...kenapa kau begitu cerewet..."

"kau saja yang pelit...dasar namja aneh"

"who?...apa kau bilang pelit?"

"hm, bahkan membagi benda itu saja tidak boleh"

"aku tidak akan membagi milikku pada orang lain apalagi dengan seorang mesum sepertimu"kata sehun

"who?apa maksudmu dengan mesum?...ternyata kau masih megingat kejadian tadi...itu hanya masalah kecil jangan kau perbesar,lagian kita sama-sama namja jadi tidak apa-apa...dan harusnya kau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau lakukan"kata orang itu enteng

**FLASHBACK**

_Sehun tengah menuju ke ruangan shower berniat membuka pintu itu dan mendapati seorang tengah berada dihadapanya,orang itu bertelanjang dada juga air yangmenetes dari rambut ke badanya memberinya kesan seksi apalagi kulit tanya membuat dia semakin itu menatap sehun intens,sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama._

_"pergi dari hadapanku"kata sehun dingin_

_apa?apa dia tidak salah dengar,tidak ada teriakan histeris dari bibir namja didepanya itu atau pujian terhadap tubunnya yang sempurna tadi menampakan wajah bodohnya,selama ini dia adalah orang yang banyak digilai oleh yeoja maupun namja tapi sekarang dia diperlakukan seperti ini,apa dunia akan hancur sekarang._

_"kubilang pergi dari hadapanku PABO"sekarang suara sehun meninggi,sehun mendorong paksa tubuh itu,tapi orang itu tidak mau kalah dan malah menarik kuat tangan sehun,sehingga keseimbangan tubuhnya berkurang mengakibatkan hampir tejatuh tapi dengan cepat namja itu menahan pinggang sehun agar tidak terjatuh,sehun yang shok tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa,dia hanya bisa menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebar,bukan karena terpesona akan senyum dari seorang yang menyelamatkanya,tapi karena nyaris jatuh saat kemudian sehun memproses yang sekarang terjadi dan sadar posisisnya sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat._

_"kyaaa lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku bodoh"teriak sehun._

_"hei,jangan bergerak nanti kau jatuh...aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu"kata namja tadi_

_"aku tidak mau tau,dan lepaskan aku sekarang"_

_namja itu kwalahan dengan sikap sehun yang memberontak tanpa sadar handuk yang berada dipinggang namja itu melorot menampakan itu keget begitu juga sehun._

_"kyaa kau orang mesum"kata babibu dia langsung menginjak kaki namja itu dan menendang selangkangan namja tadi lalu meninggalkannya yang tengah menggerang kesakitan_

_"awwww,AWAS KAU KALAU KITA BERTEMU LAGI"kata orang itu_

**FLASHBACK END**

Sehun menggigit bibirnya,yah mungkin dia memang salah tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya salahnyakan,jika orang ada di sampingnya tidak mencari masalah hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan...kenapa aku harus minta maaf pada orang bodoh sepertmu...itu salahmu karna awalnya kau memang orang mesum"kata sehun dengan sedikit berteriak

"who?kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan ku...kau tau adikku tersasa sangat sakit karna mu...dan kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"aku tidak mau"sehun beranjak dari kursinya ingin meninggalkan orang itu,tapi ada yang menahan tangannya.

"kau tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab setidaknya kau meminta maaf"

Dan terjadi perang mulut yang lama antara dua orang yang penyelesaianya sangatlah ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan anak baru itu,tatapan yang sulit diartikan tergambar pada salah seorang yang menatap sehun itu.

"apa seperti itu dandanan seorang anak baru...dia sepertinya mencari masalah disini"

"memangnya kenapa jika dia berpenampilan seperti itu?"

"aku merasa dia orang yang menyebalkan"

"aku ingin memberi pelajaran sedikit padanya agar anak itu tidak seenaknya...tapi jangan beritahu baekhyun tentang hal ini,ok!"terukir senyum misterius dari wajah orang itu,dibalas anggukan dari teman-temannya.

**SKIP**

Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk orang bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke asramah mereka dan sedang mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk kembali keasramah juga yang dilakukan oleh oh sehun,padahal dia sama sekali tidak membawa apa-apa di tasnya kira-kira apa yang sehun bereskan?hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau hal itu.

Sehun sekarang berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya tadi baekhyun menawarkan pulang bersama tapi sehun menolak,yahh karna gengsi belaka dia melakukan itu._yahh _tidak mau mencari teman disekolah ini,supaya kalau dia keluar dari tempat ini tidak ada kenangan yang menyenangkan tertinggal disini tentang dirinya,kalau boleh dia mau cari musuh,mungkin dengan begitu dia cepat dikeluarkan ditempat ini,dan banyak yang membencinya.

Sehun melangkah malas untuk kembali ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang,sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin menoleh tapi orang itu terus memanggilnya...dia melihat ada seorang namja manis disana yang sedang mengatur nafas,mungkin karna lelah mengejarnya.

"huh..huh..huh k-kau huh...o-oh sehun kan"sehun menaikan alis sebelah,apa dia langsung terkenal saat pertama masuk ke tempat ini?sampai-sampai ada yang tau namanya atau ada hal yang lain

"wae?"kata sehun datar

"guru shin menyuruhmu untuk mengambil peralatan di lab biologi"kata namja itu sudah terdengar stabil.

"kenapa aku... aku anak baru da-"

"aku juga tidak tau,aku hanya di perintahkan begitu...sudahya anyeong"namja itu pergi begitu saja

Sehun bingung kenapa dia yang diperintah untuk melakukan hal seperti itu,kenapa bukan orang lain?bahkan sehun tidak tau siapa guru sehun tidak mau,kenapa harus dia tapi entah mengapa dia tetap pergi ke lab biologi itu,entahlah.

Sehun sekarang sudah menuju ketempat lab biologi,tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai

**CKLEK**

Dia sudah berada di tempat itu,tempat itu gelap apa lagi ini sudah sore menjelang malam dan suasananya cukup membuat orang merinding.

**BLAM**

Suara itu cukup nyaring di telinga sehun,dia membalikan tubuhnya ternyata pintu itu tertutup dengan cepat sehun menarik gagang pintu itu tapi tidak terbuka sepetirinya ada yang sengaja menguncinya disini,jadi dia terkunci didalam lab yang menakutkan sudah merasa bahwa ada yang menjebaknya,kenapa otaknya sulit sekali memproses hal seperti itu.

"HEI BUKA PINTU INI,JANGAN MAIN-MAIN...INI TIDAK LUCU"teriak sehun,tidak ada yang tidak mau menyerah begitu saja,dia terus menggedor-gedor pintu itu berharap ada orang yang akan menbukanya dan menyelamatkanya.

"HEI SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU"tapi nihil,tidak ada seorang pun yang membuka pintu itu.

Sehun merasa takut,apa lagi suara dahan yang menggesek atap tempat seperti berada difilm lagi di sana ada replika badan manusia juga kerangka manusia disana,entah mengapa sehun merinding melihat ingin pingsan ditempat ini,bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya pingsan hanya karna hal seperti ini,mau ditaruh mana coba wajanya?.

Walau dia merasa sudah tidak ada tenaga karana takut tapi dengan tenaga yang tersisa sehun bangkit dari ada cara lain selain mendobrak pintu dihadapanya,dengan acang-ancang untuk mendobrak,dia kerahkan semua tenaga untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

dia sudah lari sampil berteriak agar tenaganya semakin bertambah,dia sudah dekat dengan pintu tersebut ,tinggal sedikit sebelum dia mendobrak ternyata pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya,sehun tidak dapat berhenti akhirnya dia terjatuh kelantai dengan mata yang terpejam.

sehun merutuki pintu yang terbuka itu yang membuat sehun terjatuh,jika tidak terbuka dia tidak kenapa sehun meresa badannya tidak terasa sakit?seharusnyakan badannya akan terasa ngilu tapi ini tidak terasa.

sehun membuka matanya,matanya terbelalak karna ada seorang dibawahnya sedang merigis dan dia sangat kenal orang yang dia tindis itu terlihat sedang membawa benda yang ada di lab biologi ini

Sehun dengan cepat bangkit dan tidak tau melakukan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada orang tersebut.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sehun sudah sampai dikamarnya,yang ternyata tidak ada baekhyun dan yang lainya,sehun mendudukan tubuhnya masih kepikiran dengan namja tapi,seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan orang tadi,sedangkan sehun yang sudah mebuatnya meringis tadi,sehun seperti menjadi orang jahat sekarang tapi dia malas minta sadar ternyata ada orang yang duduk disampinya.

"ada apa denganmu?"kata namja yang disamping melihat namja itu sedang tersenyum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"tapi wajahmu pucat pasti ada yang terjadi kan"tanya namja tersebut penuh selidik,sehun tidak menjawab"huh ya sudah kalau tidak mau bicara...tapi kau harus makan,ini sudah waktunya makan"namja itu tersenyum sebelum pergi,sehun menarik tangan namja tadi yang hanpir pergi.

"jika kita salah walaupun kita tidak merasa bersalah apakah kita harus tetap minta naaf?"sehun menatap namja tadi

"hmm,tentu saja karna walaupun tidak merasa...disengaja,atau pun tidak disengaja...tetap itu adalah kesalahan kita..jadi harus tetap minta maaf pada orang yang kita sakiti walaupun itu berat sekalipun"kata namja itu dengan senyum yang terlukis dibibirnya

"walaupun nanti tidak dimaafkan setidaknya sudah berusahakan"sehun ikut tersenyum

"hmm"

"oh iya hunie...xiumin hyung,chen,dan chanyeol tidak akan kembali karena mereka sibuk...jangan merasa sendiri karna banyak orang yang menyenangkan dan akan membantumu disini...jika kau masih tidak percaya dengan mereka aku akan ada disisimu sebagai teman yang selalu disampingmu...jangan sungkan ok!"sehun mengangguk.

Mungkin ini awal yang indah untuk uri dia mendapat kebahagiaan disini.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sehun datang sangat pagi kekelas berbeda dengan hari seragamnya hari ini rapi _sedikit_.dia seperti menunggu seseorang didepan kelasnya,dia melirik kesana-kesini mencari orang yag dia tunggummelihat seorang yang dia tunggu sedang menuju kearahnya,tanpa menunggu lama dia menuju kearah orang menarikan nafas panjang dia mencoba menyemangati itu itu menatap sehun aneh.

"akumintamaafkarnahalyangterjadikemarin"dengan satu tarikan nafas sehun itu semakin tidak mengerti

"a-apa yang kau katakan?"sehun jengkel spertinya.

"akumintamaaf"

"hah?"sehun tambah jengkel

"aku minta maaf pabo"suara sehun meninggi

"oh...kenapa ada 'pabo'segala"

"karna kau memang bodoh"sehun menunduk dengan suara yang sudah merendah

"seriuslah sedikit jika meminta maaf"kata namja itu lagi

"kau menyebalkan"sehun mau pergi,tapi tangannya dicekal oleh namja tadi.

"aku belum mengatakan aku memaafkanmu...kenapa kau langsung pergi?"

"..."

"ok-ok"namja tadi mengulurkan tangan didepan mengerutkan alisnya.

"maaf jika kau minta uang aku tidak punya"kata sehun.

"siapa yang minta uangmu...aku juga punya kau tau...aku masih punya harga diri untuk minta uangmu"

"jadi?"

"aku ingin kita berkenalan dan melupakan masalah yang terjadi kemarin"

"a-apa?"

"hais"namja itu jengkel dengan sehun lalu mengambil paksa tangan sehun

"namaku kim jongin tapi panggil saja kai,ok!"kai tersenyum

"a-aku sehun oh sehun"

**TBC...**

**wah-wah cerita ini aneh ya**

**sorry kalau banyak typonya**

**ini pairyngnya kaihun kok**

**anyeong chingudeulllll**

**nan saranghaeyo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I WAITHING FOR YOU**

**PAIRING**

**Kaihun,chanbaek dll**

**WARNING**

**Yaoi,Typonya banyak,maaf kalau ada kata yang hilang,cerita nggaje**

**#maaf kan diriku karna cerita kemarin banyak typonya.**

**Terus yang who itu sebenaranya 'mwo' saya lupa tulisannya hihihixD**

**Kenarin saya sudah cek waktu mau di publish dan nggak ada yang salah tapi waktu udah dipublish ternyata ada kata yang ilang gitu,tapi mia tetap berusaha supaya nggak ada typonya.**

**Terimakasih yang udah ngeriview ne dan yang udah memberiku semangat untuk memperbaiki cerita yang amburadul ini.#**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua member exo milik orang tua dan agansi mereka**

**Tapi sehun milik saya seorang#plak#**

** kaimiahun present**

**STORY**

Hari ini berbeda dengan hari kemarin sehun suka dengan kesendirianya,sekarang dia sudah memiliki teman yang menemaninya apa lagi seorang teman baru yang selalu pertemuan awal mereka tidak begitu baik,tapi semoga kemudian akan menjadi lebih baik dari saat kemarin.

Terlihat dua orang namja sekarang berada di sebuah perpustakaan sangat sepi karna hanya mereka berdua berada disana saat jam makan siang seperti saat ini,semua siswa memilih untuk makan siang,karena jika tidak makan sekarang mereka akan makan lagi pada saat matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

Terlihat namja paling manis antara dua oranga itu sedang mengacak rambutnya kasar dan memandang benci pada namja yang satunya.

"kenapa kita harus terus belajar _oh_...kau mau buat aku mati kelaparan disini"kata namja manis itu yang bernama sehun

"aku hanya memberimu pelajaran khusus,apa salahya?...nanti aku akan membawa makanan untukmu tenang saja kau tidak akan mati kelaparan disini"jawab namja itu tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku yang ada di tanganya.

"tapi aku tidak mengarti dengan semua ini...semua angka ini dan semua buku ini _aish_"kata sehun masih mengacak rambutnya sendiri

"kalau kau banyak mengeluh maka akan semakin lama soal-soal itu selesai...sebenarnya semua ini salah siapa coba?"kata namja bernama kim jongin itu sekarang mengalihkan tatapan dari bukunya kearah yang ditatap jongin seperti itu memilih membuang muka sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

"hari kedua sekolah sudah membuat ulah dengan melempar guru dengan cat yang ada diruang seni...hari ketiga sekolah menghajar siswa yang sedang istirahat tanpa alasan...hari ke empat menye-"kata-kata jongin langsung dipotong oleh sehun

"araseo-araseo aku tau tidak perlu mengingatkanku secara detail seperti itu...dan aku menyesal karna semua itu apa lagi sekarang harus berurusan dengan presiden sekolah sepertimu...sangat menyusahkan"kataya judes

"_kyaa_,harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu oh sehun...kau tau banyak orang yang menginginkanku jadi tutor mereka karna aku jenius dan tampan...dan cepat selesaikan jangan banyak bicara"

"_cih_,cerewet"

"kenapa bicara lagi"sehun menatap jongin dengan melihat sehun dengan wajah biasa saja.

"cepat!"

Sehun kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal di terus mengucap sumpah serapah untuk seorang hanya bisa mengukir senyum melihat sehun seperti itu terlihat lucu baginnya,ingin jongin mencium pipi sehun apalagi bibirnya itu _ehh_ mencium?jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,kenapa dia berpikir tentang itu?kenapa dia punya pemikiran _begitu_ tentang sehun _oh_ itu tidak akan melihat jongin yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kau gila"kata sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah jongin kaget dan mundur kebelakang

"_ehh_,a-ani...c-cepat kerjakan tugasmu"kata jongin dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang dia pegang.

"aneh sekali"kata sehun sambil memperbaiki duduknya.

sepi kembali menyapa mereka hanya suara polpen dan kertas salin beradu?yang menghiasi ruangan sebuah suara dari pengeras suara dari ruangan penyiaran menyapa pendengaran mereka.

'_oh sehun diharapkan segera menuju keruangan komunikasi'_

**SEHUN POV**

Apa lagi ini,kenapa namaku terdengar dari benda hitam jelek menatap sebentar orang yang dihadapanku ini.

"pergilah,kita belajar lagi nanti disini"kata orang yang menyebalkan sekaligus temanku ini.

Akupun pergi ketempat itu dengan aku harus dipanggil-panggil segala,entah berapa kali aku menggerutu hari ini?tanpa ku sadari aku sudah berada di ruang ku masuk keruangan itu dan mendapati seorang penjaga diruangan itu sedang menatapku.

"kau oh sehun kan"aku mengangguk,malas sekali berbicara dengan orang yang baru menyodorkanku sebuah gagang telvon dari tanganya.

"ada yang menghubungimu"orang itu langsung pergi yang menghubungiku?

Kudakatkan benda yang ada di tanganku ke telingku,dan mendengar suara yang sudah tidak lagi kudengar selama seminggu lebih ini sedang berbicara,menanyakan bicaranya sungguh lembut berbeda dengan saat terakhir aku berbicara denganya,_appaku_.

"_hunie kau sekarang baik saja bukan...apa kau sudah makan..sepertinya kau bisa bertahan disana kan sem-"_

**TUT**

**TUT**

**TUT**

Aku memutuskan cepat sambungan telvon tidak ingin mendengar suara orang itu lagi,tidak mendengar suaranya aku menjadi badmood sangat,aku tabrak semua orang yang ada dihadapanku tanpa perduli dengan menabrak lagi seseorang,tapi dia tidak beranjak dari yang semula menunduk menjadi mendongak dan mendapati lima orang beberapahari lalu yang aku pukuli salah satuorang dari tersenyum menyebalkan ke tiga orang berbadan kekar dan dua orang lainnya bertubuh mungil,juga wajah salah seorang dari mereka seperti seseorang yang pernah sehun kenal.

**SEHUN POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

"menyingkirlah dari hadapanku sekarang"kata sehun dingin

"kalau kami tidak mau bagaimana?"kata seorang yang memiliki luka diwajahnya

Sehun coba menerobos lima orang nihil mereka tidak mau bergeming

"apa yang kalian inginkah oh"teriak sehun

"kau mau tau apa yang kami inginkan?aku ingin membalas akan kejadian hari itu"mereka menyeret sehun dari tempat itu kegudang penyimpanan bola dibelakan sekolah mereka

**BUG**

Tanpa menunggu, orang itu yang langsung memukul badan sehun,sehun ingin sekali membalas pukulan itu jika dia tidak ditahan oleh dua orang yang ada di namja yang memukul sehun itu jauh lebih kecil dari sehun tapi pukulannya sangat sakit.

"kenapa marah,sakit,atau benci?...kau tau ini sakit sekali saat kau membuatnya"namja itu menunjuk memar yang ada diwajahnya sambil mencengkram rahang sehun dengan kuat.

"lepaskan tangan kotormu ini dari wajahku br*ngs*k"kata sehun

"tapi aku ingin membuatmu lebih sakit dari pada yang kau perbuat padaku"kata namja itu itu namja itu terus memukuli dan menendang badan sehun bersama dua orang lainya hingga sehun tidak dapat berkutik mengeluarkan cairan berbau anyir lewat bibirnya,luka memar mulai menghiasi sehun tidak dapat bergerak,mereka berlima meninggalkan sehun sendiri dengan luka yang menghiasi wajah juga hanya bisa menggerang kesakitan tanpa bisa berharap seorang bisa menyelamatkan disini,tapi dia berharap jongin yang akan menyelamatkanya dari sini.

Sehun sudah hampir kehilangan seorang memanggil namanya,suara itu sangat sehun dapat kekuatan dari mana,sehun dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus sadar dan melihat orang itu,setelah mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya.

"SEHUN DIMANA KAU"

"a-aku d-si-ni..j-jongi-i-in"suara sehun terbata-bata

Pintu gudang tempat sehun sekarang berada sosok yang sehun harap bisa itu berlari dengan kencang kearah sehun dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sehun yang lemah juga luka yang ada ditubuhnya.

"sehun kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"a-aku b-baik-baik huk s-saja...kk-au uhuk uhuk bisa membunuhku...jika uhuk uhuk mmenggoyangkan...b-badanku uhuk uhuk b-bodoh"kata sehun sambil menutup matanya.

"aish disaat seperti ini kau masih juga mengataiku _'bodoh'_ dasar"kata namja yang menyelamatkan sehun tadi.

"apa kau bisa berjalan?"pertanyaan yang bodoh dari membuka matanya dan menatap tajam jongin seakan mengatakan_'apa aku terlihat bisa bergerak dengan luka memar ditubuhku'_,jongin nyengir didepan sehun

Jongin terlihat berfikir dia berjongkok didepan sehun tanpa menunggu Namja itu langsung mengangkat tubuh sehun dengan bridal meronta ingin di lepaskan.

"l-lepaskan a-aku jongin"

"kau ini sudah sakit masih saja keras kepala"

"a-aku b-bukan y-yeoja yang kau uhuk a-ngkat seperti ini"

"jangan banya berbicara...nanti kau tambah sakit...diam saja aku tidak akan menyakitimu...percaya padaku"sehunpun berhenti memberonta,dia membuang muka.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mereka sudah berada di uks tengah mengobati luka yang berada diwajah sehun.

"aw...aw sakit bodoh"

"ck kau ini tahan sedikit napa? Yack jangan bergerak"

"tapi ini sakit"

"aku tau,makanya jangan bergerak...supaya cepat selesai"sehun terus menggerang kesakitan

"nah sudah selesai"sehun memegang kepalanya yang terperban sedikit.

"kenapa kau sampai terluka seperti ini?"

"aku dihajar makanya seperti ini"

"kau bodoh kenapa tidak menghindar saja"

"berkata itu memeng gampanga di lakukan...kalau kau dikroyok lima orang dan kau sendiri apa bisa kau lari?"

"bisalah...aku akan berteleportasi"sehun melempar bantal kearah jongin

"mana ada hal yang seperti itu"

"ada lah karna aku seorang kim jongin"mereka berdua tertawa.

Kemudian mereka kesunyian yang menyapa mereka.

"kau mau apa?"kata sehun sambil menunduk

"hah?"alis jongin tertautan

"apa yang kau mau?"jongin masih bingung

"apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan?...aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu"

"_ck_ ada yang kau inginkan dariku...misalnya hadiah begitu"

"aku tidak ingin apa-apa darimu...memangnya apa yang ku lakukan?"

"karna kau telah menolangku...jadi mintalah yang kau mau padaku...tapi jangan mahal-mahal aku tidak punya uang"

"hahahah sehun...sehun kau berbicara apa sebenarnya...aku tidak ingin sesuatu darimu"sehun mendengar jongin tertawa sehun mendongak dan tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya,itu terlihat manis di mata jongin.

"soalnya temanku bilang seperti itu...jika ada yang menolongmu maka kau harus berikan mereka hadiah apapun yang orang menolongmu itu inginkan"kata sehun

"_hey_ dan jika temanmu menolongmu mereka akan minta hadiah padamu...kemudian kau menuruti apa keinginan mereka?"sehun mengangguk

"kalau begitu,itu bukan teman namanya...mereka lebih tepat dikatakan musuh di dalam selimut...ayo"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"menggendongmu apa lagi"

jongin mengangkat tubuh sehun dengan bridal style lagi.

Kali ini sehun benar-benar bergerak agar dilepaskan oleh jongin

"_kyaaa_ lepaskan aku"

"hei kau masih sakit jangan berontak...aku hanya ingin menolongmu"

"cepat turunkan aku sekarang juga pabo"jongin pun menurunkan sehun duduk dipinggiran ranjang uks.

"jadi sekarang apa maumu?"

"berbalik"kata sehun

"mwo?"

"balikan badanmu"jongin membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi sehun.

"turunkan sedikit tubuhmu"kata sehun lagi

Jongin merasa di permainkan sehun,dia ingin protes pada namja berkulit putih susu dia kaget karna sebuah lengan mengalung indah dilehernya,dia dapat melihat wajah sehun dari dekat.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengaliri enah kenapa berdetak kencang seperti ini hanya untuk seorang oh dia mulai menyukai namja ,dia tidak mungkin menyukai orang yang suka mengatainya bodoh.

"sampai kapan kau terdiam...kau bilang kau akan membantuku"

"ehh...oh iya"mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu,dengan sehun yang ada di gendongan jongin.

"aku tau mereka(read:teman lama sehun) memanfaatkanku...tapi jika aku tidak memberikan apa yang mereka mau...aku takut mereka akan meninggalkanku sendirian...aku tidak mau sendirian lagi...jika aku sendiri aku seperti kembali ke masalalu dan aku tidak ingin menjadi sehun yang kesepian seperti dulu"

"tapi sekarang kau tidak sendiri lagi karna disini ada aku"sehun tersenyum tulus lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak jongin.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mereka berdua berjalan keasramah ah tepatnya jongin yang berhenti tepat di depan kamar sehun dan menurunkan tubuh sehun dari gendonganya.

"geomawo"

"hmm dah sehun"sehun pun pergi dari temat itu,setelah jongin tidak terlihat sehun memegang dada kirinya,merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

"ada apa sebenarnya padaku?"kata sehun

Sehun membuka pintu langkan kaki yang agak sulit berjalan,diapun masuk kedalam kamar dan langsung dapat pelukan dari teman satu kamarnya yaitu byun baekhyun.

"kau dari mana?kenapa pulang terlambat dan...yaampun apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"aku...tadi jatuh dari tangga"entah mengapa dia tidak ingin baekhyun kwatir padanya dan memeilih berbohong.

"kenapa bisa?"kini seorang namja tinggi yang bernama park chanyeol yang bertanya.

"kepleset"sehun hanya menjawab seadanya saja.

"lebih baik kau duduk di tempat tidurmu,pasti badanmu sakit semua"ini kata seorang kim jongdae

"hmm"baekhyun membantu sehun menuju ke kasurnya.

Sehun sudah duduk di melihat ternyata hanya ada tiga orang yang ada ditempat ini.

"apa kalian menghawatirkanku?"

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu yang jawabanya jelas iya"kata baekhyun

"kau adalah teman kami tidak mungkin kami tidak khawatir padamu"kata chanyeol

"kita akan selalu saling melindungi "kata jondae sambil memegang pundak sehun.

Suara pintu yang terbuka,membuat semua penghuni kamar itu menoleh kearah namja tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan mendekat kearah adalah orang yang tidak ada antara mereka berempat yaitu xiumin.

"makanlah"kata xiumin sambil memberi nampan itu dipangkuan sehun

"b-buatku?"

"iyalah tidak mungkin makanan itu buat mereka bertiga...aku tau kau belum makan dari tadi"sehun tidak dapat membendung rasa senang dihatinya sehingga wajahnya terlukir sebuah senyum makan makannya dengan lahap

"hei pelan-pelan makannya,kami tidak akan memintanya darimu"kata sadar air mata sehun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"hei kenapa menangis?"baekhyun memeganga pundak sehun,sehun menggeleng dan terus memakan makananya

"nanti kalau kau menangis saat makan kau akan terkena diare...dan makananmu terasa asin"kata jitakan gratis dari baekhyun

"kau ini"

"_apa?,_memangkan nanti makananya akan terasa asin"

"kalian jangan berantem pada saat seperti ini...kalian menakuti sehun"kata jongdae

"t-terima k-kasih hisk hisk s-semua"mereka mendengar itu hanya sehun menghapus dengan kasar air matanya.

"AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN MENYUSAHKAN KALIAN"teriak sehun

Ini seperti mimpi untuk lama sekali merasakan ada yang menghawatirkanya jika pulang ingin jika dia bermimpi,dia berharap tidak ingin terbangun selamanya dari mimpi indah ingin suasana ini terus berlanjut dan jangan pernah yang selalu dia khayalkan di setiap harinya baik bangun dan mimpinnya,juga khayalan dan tanpa teriakan yang menyapanya,dia ingin selamanya disini,dengan mereka teman barunya.

**TBC...**.

**Sebenarnya yang ngunci sehun kemarin tuh xiumin dan chanyeol dan orang yang belum nggak maksut jahat ama sehun hanya memberikan sedikit pelajaran aja ama sehun karna seenaknya pada orang yang lebih xiumin nunggu sampe bermit-menit lamanya dan nunggu orang yang mau buka tuh pintu,kuncinya pun melekat dipintu itu.**

**Pada akhirnya kaipun datang nyelametin penantian xiumin berhenti sampai situ**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca cerita nggak mutu diriku**

**Anyeong yeorobun**


	4. Chapter 4

**I WAITHING FOR YOU**

**CAST**

**Sehun**

**Jongin**

**Baekhyun**

**Chanyeol**

**Jongdae**

**Xiumin**

**WARNING**

**Yaoi,typo(banyak gila),cerita aneh plus tidak jelas**

**DICLAIMER**

**Member exo milik orang tua juga agensi mereka**

**Sehun tetap milik saya seorang#plak#**

** KAIMIAHUN PRSENT**

**Story**

Sehun tengah berbaring di kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar menghela nafas sejenak,dia tidak masuk kelas sejak 2 hari yang lalu akibat pengeroyokan tempo hari yang terjadi dia sudah tidak apa-apa menurutnya,tapi empat orang yang menjadi roommatenya melarang dengan keras,menurut mereka sehun belum sembuh seutuhnya jadi mereka merasa jengkel karna terus berada didalam kamar,sungguh dia sudah sang presidant sekolah juga melarangnya untuk mengikuti jika sehun sekolah,nanti lukanya semakin kira sehun itu seorang yeoja yang terkena masalah seperti ini langsung mewek tidak ingin sekolah karena luka diwajah membuat penampilanya jadi jelek dan tubuh yang itu seorang namja,hal yang seperti ini bagi seorang namja itu biasa.

"dasar kalian semua menyebalkan"desisnya

"AKU BOSAN SEKALI"teriak sehun sambil melempar bantalnya kesembarang arah.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencari benda yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa melihat tasnya yang dia bawa waktu pertama kali dia datang ditempat ini,tas itu berada di samping mengambil tasnya itu,sehun ingat tas ini dibelikan oleh yeoja chingunya waktu hari ulang tahunnya sekitar setahun yang yang berwarna biru gelap itu begitu banyak menyimpan kenangan untuknya.

Sehun menjadi mengingat merasa sangat bersalah jika mengingat yeojachingunya,dia dan yeojachingunya sudah berpacaran sekitar setahun juga akui dia sangat mencintai yeojachingunya lebih dari apapun tapi karna keegoisan dan kebencian terhadap keluarganya,dia menghianati selalu berselingkuh,menduakan melakukan itu semata-mata ingin mebuat ayahnya marah padanya dengan berganti-ganti pasangan pacarnyapun sang pacar masih setia padanya karna dia mengerti masalah yang sehun alami walaupun sakit rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu,juga sehunlah yang memaksa dan meyakinkan bahwa dia selalu mencintainya walaupun selalu berselingkuh,kalau. Yeojachingunya meninggalkan sehun maka yang dekat dengan yeojachingunya akan kena masalah dan berhadapat dengan sehun sendiri,egois memang tapi seperti itu sang yeojachingu,sehun baru menyadari bagaimana bahagianya mencintai dan dicintai seseorang.

Sehun memeluk tas itu erat seakan memeluk yeojachingunya sangat merindukan balaian hangat,senyumnya,gerak tubuh dan aroma khas dari sang yeojachingu.

"aku merindukanmu...apakah kau juga merasa hal yang sama denganku?"kata sehun masih dengan memeluk tasnya.

**DUK**

Ada sebuah benda yang terjatuh dari berbentuk kubus dengan macam-macam gambar ingin mengambil benda tersebut.

**BRAK**

Sehun kaget dengan pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"KYA SIAPA ITU,KAU MAU MATI _OH_"sehun menatap orang yang baru masuk kamarnya dengat tatapan tajam.

"aku tidak sengaja melakukanya aku hanya terlalu bersemangat..."kata orang itu

"aku tau,karna kau memang bodoh"

"aku punya kabar baik untukmu"

"apa it-...hueeeee"kata sehun terpotong karna orang itu menarik lengan sehun sambil mengajaknya berlari dengan kencang.

"LEPASKAN AKU BODOH"

"nanti aku akan melepasmu"

.

.

.

Mereka sampai ditempat tujuan mereka,belakang sekolah.

"kenapa kita kesini?"tanya sehun,jongin menunjukan arah dengan terlihat empat orang namja yang sedang duduk di tanah sambil mengangkat kedua tangan keatas.

"mereka kan..."

"yup mereka yang menghajarmu tempo hari...aku mencari mereka selama dua hari ini...dasar anak kecil...dan aku menghukum mereka"mereka berdua mendekat kearah empat orang namja yang sedang terkena hukuman dari sang persident sekolah.

"kenapa kau menghukum mereka kai...aku tidak menyuruh kau melakukan ini...kau jangan seenaknya"mendengar ada yang bebicara keempat namja itu langsung melihat pertengkaran dua orang yang baru datang itu.

"iya sunbae,kenapa kau melakukanya pada kami"kata seorang namja yang lain mengangguk

"iya sunbae...kita melakukan itu karna solidaritas antar teman"kata namja yang lumayan lebih manly

"zelo,sungjae kalian diam saja!"

"sehun mereka membuatmu babak belur jadi sebagai teman aku ingin membantumu"

"tapi aku tidak meminta kau menghukum mereka dan ikut campur urusanku"

"kalian pergilah!"kata sehun,mambuat empat orang itu berteriak sanang

"jangan pergi dari sana jika kalian pergi aku akan menambah hukunam kalian"kata yang mau pergi akhirnya kembali lagi.

"kau kenapa hah"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau membiarkan mereka seenaknya"

"kau yang seenaknya,mereka tidak salah...jadi biarkan mereka pergi!"

"aku tidak mau"

"kau memang orang yang bodoh kai"

"mwo?"

Mereka berdua menatap intens mata masing-masing seolah bisa membuat orang dihadapan mereka seperti ingin mati.

"HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TEMAN-TEMANKU"suara itu begitu sehun dan jongin menoleh keasal kaget kenapa dia ada disini.

"taeminie"taemin menatap kesal jongin.

"kenapa kau melakukan itu pada mereka hyung"

"karna mereka anak brandal taeminie"

"kenapa mereka dihukum...kenapa bukan dia saja...kenapa malah teman-temanku"kata taemin sambil menunjuk kearah sehun.

"eh? i-itu karna dia yang menjadi korban teman-temanmu itu...coba lihat dia,dia masih ada memar ditubuhnya"

"aku juga korban hyung...kenapa dia tidak dihukum seperti teman-temanku...kalau begitu hyung juga akan menghukumku karena memukuli orang itu hah...hyung mau tau siapa yang memukuliku beberapa hari yang lalu?itu dia hyung...orang itu"taemin menatap sehun benci.

"hah?...apakah itu benar sehun"sehun menggangguk kaku

"hyung tidak tau kan"kata taemin.

"tapi kenapa tidak bilang dengan hyung?"

"seperti ini saja hyung lebih memilih melindunginya dari pada aku...bagaimana jika aku mengatakanya pada hyung...apa hyung percaya?"

"tidak seperti itu...hyung percaya padamu taeminie...tapi tidak dengan cara mengeroyoknyakan...kalau kau mengatakan pada hyung,pasti hyung akan menghukumnya tapi dengan tidak memakai kekerasan seperti yang kau lakukan"

"aku tau apa yang harus kalian berdua lakukan"mereka menatap jongin.

"saling minta maaflah kalian...dan lupakan kejadian yang terjadi"

"kenapa diam?cepat"

"aku minta maaf"Taemin agak tidak suka minta maaf dengan sehun

"aku juga minta maaf"setelah mereka semua saling minta maaf taemin dengan teman-temanya pergi.

"aku baru tau dia berwajah sangat manis...padahal pukulanya sakit sekali"kata sehun sambil mengusap-ngusap lenganya.

"hmm...kau baru sekali sudah mengatakan begitu...apa lagi denganku"

"apa kau sering dipukulinya?"

"hmm"

"apa dia itu pacarmu?"

"mungkin"

"haish...kau ini menyebalkan sekali"sehun meninggikan suaranya

"a~ kenapa?kau cemuru?"

"tidak mungkin aku cemburu denganmu"

"bilang saja hunie"kata jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"kau menyebalkan"sehun mau pergi dari tempat itu,tanganya ditahan jongin

"huh tidak asik sekali kau...dia itu adikku satu-satunya...yang paling kusayangi didunia ini melebihi diriku sendiri"jongin tersenyum tulus

Adik?paling disayangi didunia ini?sehun menjadi teringat dengan selalu membentak anak itu sampai-sampai luhan menangis tapi luhan selalu menangis di tau dia sangat keterlaluan pada anak itu,padahal saudara sehun hanyalah luhan keadaan luhan sekarang,apa dia baik-baik saja?.sehun menggeleng pelan mengusir segala tanya tentang luhan._'kenapa aku memikirkan anak sialan itu'_

"taemin itu anak yang baik didalam tapi memang terlihat garang diluar...kalau kau dekat denganya baru kau akan mengerti"

"hmm"

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya setelah diantar jongin yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas.

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya dipinggiran melihat benda tadi yang terjatuh dari tasnya,sebuah rubik yang diberikan oleh luhan sebelum sehun senyum terukur dari wajah manisnya.

"kenapa aku jadi memikirkan anak itu yah...aku mingkin memang merindukan anak itu...aku sangat keterlaluan padanya"monolog sehun

Sehun mencoba memainkan benda sehun tidak bisa dan menyerah,memainkan benda itu lebih lama membuatnya kesal macam apa sebenarnya ini,ingin sehun mengutuk orang yang sudah menciptakan permainana ini.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000m**

mereka berlima sudah berkumpul didalam kamar kamar yang tadi terasa sepi sekarang begitu ramai,karena kehadiran empat orang ini.

"chanyeol~ berentilah menggangguku"

"aku tidak mengganggumu...aku hanya mengusikmu"

"itu sama aja tau...kyaa jangan kau ambil...kau tau betapa susah aku mendapatkan makanan itu"

"aku tidak perduli"chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya pada baekhyun mencoba mngambil kembali makanannya

"kalian berhentilah bertengkar,kalian membuatku sakit kepala"teriak xiumin

"kalau hyung tidak mau dengar sana,pergi kekamr mandi"baekhyun telihat sedang mencoba melempar batal pada chanyeol.

"apa kau bil-"bantal yang dilempar baekhyun mengenai wajah xiumin.

"KALIAN"desis xiumin lalu melempar bantalnya pada baekhyun tapi karena baekhyun menghindar bantal itu terkena wajah yang merasa ini adalah perang akhirnya melempar bantal pada xiumin tapi meleset mengenai malam ini menjadi pesta perang bantal antara mereka berlima.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan bagi semua siswa karna hari ini hari minggu dimana semua temtang belajar mengajar sehun tengah berada di pojokan tangga asramah sambil memeluk lututnya.

"kalian berdua menyebalkan"penampilan sehun sungguh berantakan hari dengan mata yang menghitam membuat sehun menjadi menakutkan untuk tadi malam dikamarnya membuatnya jadi seperti ini,dan itu menakutkan untuk seorang oh sehun.

Sepertinya jongin dan sehun melihat ada orang yang duduk dipojokan tangga,dia hafal dengan tubuh itu yaitu tubuh mendekati sehun.

"hei sehun...ngapain disini?...temani aku ke perpus...hueee kau menakutkan sekali apa yang terjadi denganmu"jongin kaget dengan penampilan sehun sekarang.

"jangan menggangguku...pergi sana"usir sehun,dengan nada ketus

"hey,katakan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu...mungkin aku bisa memebantumu"

"tidak perlu"

"kau ini keras kepala sekali...dan wajahmu kenapa memerah"

'tidak akan ku katakan padamu paboo...itu menjijikan hingga buatku ingin muntah'batin sehun,sehun gemetar aneh sambil meperlihatkan wajah jijiknya.

"aish...jangan menggangguku paboo...menyusahkan saja"sehun pergi dari tempat itu,menuju kelantai bawah.

Jongin hanya ingin menjadi teman yang baik untuk sehun,itu sehun mungkin masih merasa dia adalah orang yang belum dia anggap sebagai hendak pergi dari tempat itu,sepertinya niatnya untuk pergi dia urungkan karena melihat sehun kembali.

"a-aku a-akan mengantarmu"kata sehun

"ehh kok berubah?"

"cepatlah!...mau ku antar tidak sih"

"e-eh i-iya"jongin penasaran apa yang membuat sehun kembali dengan wajah yang lebih memerah dari pada sebelumnya seperti mengintip sebentar ditempat sehunpergi tadi.

Jongin ingin sekali menertawakan sehun setelah melihat kyuhyun dan sungmin sunbae sedang berciuman panas di tangga di bawah sehun belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya jadi dia merasa malu sampai memerah seperti itu mengejar sehun yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"wah pasti keren sekali bisa berciuman seperti mereka...mereka terlihat hot"jongin sedikit menggoda sehun.

"apa yang kau bilang?"

"kyuhyun dan sungmin sunbae"

"hiii itu menjijikan...mereka sama-sama namja kenapa berciuman seperti itu...apa tempat ini banyak yang gay"

"ini asramah khusus laki-laki wajar banyak hal yang seperti itu disini"

"kenapa kau terlihat biasa seperti itu?jangan-jangan kau juga seperti mereka?"

"mungkin...tapi belum mendapatkan yang cocok disini"

"jadi kau gay..."

"molla..."

"kenapa aku bisa terjebak ditempat seperti ini"kata sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya

"jadi kau straigh...ayo ikut aku"kata jongin dan seenak jidatnya menarik tangan sehun entah kemana

"KENAPA KAU MENARIKKU _OH_"

.

.

.

Mereka berada diluar asramah mengajak sehun untuk jalan-jalan keluar bisa mereka berdua bisa keluar dari asramah?padahal hal itu sangat dilarangkan,tentu saja karena seorang kim jongin yang menjabat sebagai president sekolah ditempat mereka bisa keluar bukan karena minta izin lalu diperbolehkan,semua ini karena seorang kim jongin yang sudah sangat hafal tempat ini,apa lagi dia sering menghukum para siswa yang membolos jadi dia mengerti mana saja tempat yang cocok untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

"_wah_...padahal kau sering menghukum orang,tapi ternyata kamu juga membolos _cih_"kata sehun sambil mengejek

"hari inikan tidak sekolah,jadi tidak apa-apakan keluar sebentar untuk menjernihkan pikiran"kata jongin.

"terserahmulah...kita mau kemana?"kata sehun

"tenang saja itu sangat gampang...tapi...sepertinya kita harus ganti baju dulu"

Mereka berdua menuju sebuah toko pakaian dan mengganti pakaian yang sebelumnya mereka mengganti pakaian mereka berjalan-jalan dipusat perbelanjaa.

"waaaahhhh...disini keren sekali sehun...orangnya banyak banget lagi"kata jongin kagum

"jangan berteriak begitu paboo...kau membuatku malu...kau bilang gampang,akhirnya aku juga yang memilih tempatnya"

"sumpah deh,aku belum pernah melihat tempat ini langsung"kata jongin seperti acuh sama sehun

"apa?kau ini orang korea bukan...masa tempat ini saja kau belum lihat...kampungan sekali"sehun sedikit tertawa miring

"aku tidak pernah keluar dari asramah sejak masih berada di junior high school...jadi sperti inilan aku melihat dunia luar melalui internet yang terpasang disekolah...itupu"sehun mendengar penuturan jongin merasa bersalah.

"serius?dasar anak asramah...mian"

"tidak apa-apa"

Mereka menuju suatu tempat memakai kereta sebagai kendaraan itu sangat penuh dengan penumpang,mungkin ini hari minggu jadi banyak orang yang berlibur menyebabkan kereta penuh.

Sehun dan jongin akhirnya berdesakan dengan penumpang lain untuk masuk kekereta bersender dipintu kereta dengan jongin yang berada dihadapanya seperti memagari sehun agar dia tidak terganggau memilih melirik arah lain dari pada melirik wajah jongin,melihat jongin sedekat ini membuat wajahnya wajah jongin yang berkeringat membuat jongin semakin seksi saja dengan kulit yang tan kenapa perasaan sehun jadi aneh sekarang.

Mereka masih dengan posisi seperti penumpang semakin banyak saja membuat jongin terdorong jongin dan sehun hanya berjarak 5 cm saja dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"a-ah mian"

"_hmm_...tidak apa-apa"

Mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka dengan entah mengapa rasa canggung itu sudah hilang berganti dengan kegembiraan yang terlukis di wajah masing-masing.

"tempat ini sangat menyenangkan sudah sangat lama tidak kesini"kata sehun

"iya benar"

"a-ah maaf aku tidak sengaja"tangan mereka ternyata bergandengan

"hmm"

Mereka kembali kekecanggungan yang jelas terasa diantara seorang yeoja menyapa seorang dari mereka.

"hunie kau itukah?"kata yeoja itu,sehun terpaku ditempat tidak tau bisa melakukan dia dipanggil oleh seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan selama dia masuk ke itu berlari kecil kearah sehun dan jongin.

"sehun kau dari mana saja?"

"ak-"kata sehun terpotong

**CUP~**

Sehun kembali terpaku dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan yeoja itu tepat dibibirnya cukup lama.

"aku merindukanmu hunie hisk hisk"kata yeoja itu lagi dengan memeluk sehun erat sambil membalas pelukan yeoja itu dengan erat juga.

"aku juga merindukanmu,saranghae"tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memandang mereka terluka sambil memegang dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?...apa yang terjadi sbenarnya denganku"tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh.

**TBC~**

**Hueeeee aneh banget certanya mianhae(nangis dipojokan)**

**Maafkan mia jika ada salah kata yaaaa**

**But makasih yang udah riview cerita nggak bermutu ini.**

**Jika banya yang salah katanya tolong maklumin,karena saya masih seorang anak yang labil**

**Makasih and anyeong**


	5. Chapter 5

**I WAITHING FOR YOU**

**CAST**

**Sehun**

**Jongin**

**Dll**

**PAIRING**

**Kaihun,chanbaek,chenmin**

**WARNING**

**Yaoi,typo(s) banyak sekali,nggaje,alur berantakan dan aneh tentunya.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Awalnya sehun milik saya tapi jongin ngancem diri ini,jadi sekarang dia milik jongin aku tidak,dia akan bawa mia ke kutub utara dan memberikan mia pada beruang kutub#andweeeee#**

**Makasih yang udah mau ngeriview cerita aneh dariku masih juga buat dukunganya ne.**

**Saranghae bhuing*tring* **

**Mian karna mia lambat ngeupdate,karena saya masih jadi seorang pelajar jadi banyak tugas lagi mian*kedip mata*sambil tersenyum gaje**

** kaimiahun present**

**HAPPY READING**

Sehun sedang kesal sekali belakangan ini,tanpa sadar dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu,membuat orang yang melihatnya ingin memakanya disaat itu berkomat-kamit tidak jelas sambil menyumpahi seseorang,entah siapa itu.

"dasar jongin jelek,berani sekali dia mengacuhkanku"kata sehun kesal

Sehun pergi dari ruangan president sekolah tempat jongin menghabiskan waktunya tanpa sehun ingin bertanya mengapa jongin akhir-akhir ini sering mehindari dia,tapi jonginnya malah menghindar dan meninggalkan dia dengan alasan sibuk apasih tuh jongin?.

Sehun jengkel dengan jongin,dari seminggu yang lalu dia dihindari jongin sehun pulang telat ke asramah,karena kencan dengan selalu menghindar dan bilang dia seharusnya sekarang sehun yang marah bukan dia,tapi kenapa malah sekarang sehun seperti pihak yang salah?dari pada memikirkan jongin pabo itu lebih baik dia mencari teman yang nyaman.

Sehun menuju keruangan seni yang berada disekolah hati sehun sangat menyukai ruangan seni jika berada di sekolah,kebetulan di tempat ini sangat sehun membuka blazzernya hingga tersisa kemeja serta baju dalaman yang berwarna putih dan mengeluarkan benda yang sangat dia sukai dari saku celananya,sebuah benda persegi panjang yang mampu menampung begitu banyak lagu didalamnya,dia memutar sebuar lagu kesukaanya yaitu growl dari boyband yang terkenal bernama exo.

Dia meliak-liukan tubuhnya sesuai irama lagu yang dikeluarkan dari iped terbawa suasana akan menari,sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menjadi seorang penari terkenal,sekali lagi sang ayah melarang,karena dia adalah anak tertua dikeluarganya jadi dia harus menjadi seorang penerus untuk perusahaan keluarganya sehingga dia harus mengubur dalam-dalam cita-citanya yang menurut ayahnya tidak terlalu penting itu dan membuatnya harus selalu kursus ini itu yang buat kepalanya sakit.

bukan sehun namanya jika menuruti begitu saja pada appanya,awalnya dia memang menurut untuk pergi kursus setiap hari,beberapa hari kemudianpun dia diam-diam jika dia mengikuti belajar menari agar appanya tidak mengetahuinya,diapun meninggalkan semua kursus yang menyebalkan itu.

Entah siapa yang memberi tahu kepada appanya jika dia sedang belajar hari sehun sedang menari bersama teman-temanya kemudian appanya datang lalu menampar juga memaki sehun dan menyeret sehun agar kembali pulang kerumah sejak saat itu sehun selalu tidak pernah diperbolehkan baerhubungan dengan yang namanya seni ataupun menari.

Ternyata ada seorang yang melewati ruangan seni itu dan melihat sehun sedang menari dengan senyum yang terlukis dari wajanhya yang pucat seakan terhipnotis dengan gerakan juga ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh wajah sehun,dia baru melihat wajah sehun yang segembira ini setelah satu bulan berada diskolah ini,hingga sehun selesai menari diapun itu masuk keruangan seni lalu menghampiri sehun yang tengah menetralkan nafasnya.

"kau hebat sekali sehunie...kau bisa menjadi penari profesional dan terkenal suatu saat nanti...jika kau terus berlatih"kata namja itu sambil melempar botol air mineral kearah menangkap botol mineral itu langsung meminum isinya.

"aku tidak sehebat yang kau pikir,aku masih amatir"kata sehum sembari tersenyum.

"kau pasti sangat senang menari...aku lihat saat kau menari seperti sebuah burung yang bebas dari sangkar tanpa tekanan sedikitpu yang akau kwatirkan..."kata namja itu lagi

"kau sangat berlebiha kau tau...tapi aku berterimakasih padamu hyung"kata sehun

"untuk?"

"air ini,kau tau saja aku sangat haus...kau seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari surga"sekali lagi senyum sumringa berkembang dari bibir tipis itu,sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"kau ada-ada saja"namja itu mengacak rambut sehun gemas

"haish,kau membuatku jelek hyung...kau tau rambut ini sangat sulit ku tata?"

"rambutmu itu memeng jelek kau tau,seperti sapu ijuk"hina namja tertawa melihat kelakuan sehun yang ternyata namja itu terta sehun juga ikut tertawa bersama namja tadi.

Mereka sadar atau tidak sedari tadi ada orang yang melihat mereka benci,tatapan itu tertju pada seorang namja yang berada disebelah sehun.

"kenapa aku seperti ini?dia hanya seorang teman...sebenarnya aku kenapa aishh..."namja itu pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Sehun dan chanyeol sudah berada di asramahnya bersama tiga sahabat tatapan membunuh menyambut mereka pada saat mereka masuk

"kalian berdua dari mana saja oh?kenapa baru pulang sekarang...apa yang kalian lakukan berdua oh"namja mungil itu begitu banyak memberi pertanyaan sambil menatap tajam mereka berdua

"kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok baekie,benardeh"kata chanyeol meyakinkan

"jangan bohong padaku oh...aku lihat kalian berdua berada diruangan seni berdua tadi sore,ngaku aja"baekhyun terlihat tidak percaya sama sekali sambil memicingkan matanya.

"kami sungguh tidak melakukan apa-apa kok...tadi aku hanya mengajarin sehun bagaimana caranya merap yang baik untuk pemula"kata chanyaol sambil memegang bahu baekhyun

"iya hyung aku yang minta chanyeol hyung untuk ngajarin aku bagaimana menjadi seorang raper baekie...lagian dia namjachingumu dan aku masih suka seorang yeoja jadi kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh...walaupun aku sukan namja dia sama sekali bukan tipeku"sehun menambah sambil menunjuk wajah chanyeol

Baekhyun terlihat mengusap dagunya bertanda sedang dan chanyeol menunggu reaksi baekhyun dengan cemas,pasalnya jika bakhyun sudah marah dia pasti akan mengeluarkan suaranya yang sangat cempreng hingga menyakiti telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"ok!aku percaya pada kalian tapi jika kalian berselingkuh dibelakangku aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian berdua,arra"ancam baekhyun

"arraseo"chanyeola langsung mengangkat baekhyun ke kasur milik baekhyun dengan bridal yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang milik sang namjachingu.

Sehun baru tau baekhyun sangat possesive jika sudah menyangkut tentang chanyeol,walaupun awalnya dia sangat tidak suka tentang hubungan terlarang roommatenya itu,tapi lama kelamaan dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua yang dia anggap tidak mereka semua saling mencintai dan saling melindungi,sehun hanya orang luar yang tidak mengerti dan lebih memilih mendukung merekadari pada mencerca mereka,bukankan hal itu yang dikatakan sahabat.

"dimana chen dan xiumin hyung?"tanya sehun kepada chanbaek yang masih berlovely dovey ria diatas kasur baekhyun.

"aku dengar mereka sedang ada pelajarang tambahan yahh karena mereka sudah angkatan ke-3"sehun hanya beroh ria setelah mendengar jawaban dari dia menuju ke kasurnya lalu merebahkan dirinya.

"hunie,apa kau dan jongin sekarang ada masalah hm"tanya baekhyun

"ah?a-ani,wae?"katanya bohong.

"jangan berbohong kepadaku hunie,aku lihat kalian...ani...maksudku jongin terlihat sedang menghindarimu belakangan ini"kata baekhyun.

"molla,dia mendiamiku sejak seminggu yang lalu...sejak aku pulang telat keasramah pada malam itu"kata sehun sambil mendudukan dirinya ditepi kasur menghadap chanbaek couple.

"memangnya sebelumnya apa yang kau lakukan pada malam itu?"sekarang chanyeol terlihat penasaran.

"itu...,haruskah aku ceritakan?"kata sehun

"hmm...,jika kau tidak ingin menceritakanya tidak apa-apa sih,itukan hak mu hunie"kata chanyeol lagi.

"malam itu aku-"

**FLASH BACK**

Setelah sehun melepaskan pelukanya dari yeojachingunya yang bernama sulli itu,dia menuju kearah jongin yang terdiam entah kenapa sehun juga tidak mengerti,terlihat mata jongin sedang memerah dan berair,sehun menganggap jongin merasa mengantuk karena ini sudah jam setengah sembilan malam.

"jongin kau tidak apa-apa?...apa kau semengantuk itu?...lebih baik kau pulang duluan aku masih lama sepertinya disini...oh ya"sehun terlihat memanggil yeoja itu mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"dia sangat cantikkan...perkenalkan namanya sulli yeojachinguku...sulli dia jongin temanku dan jongin dia sulli "kata sehun lagi.

"hai, salam kenal"kata Sulli,sulli mengulurka tanganya dan dibalas jongin canggung.

"hm"kata jongin seadanya.

"jongin kau pergi dulu..hati-hati dijalan ne"kata sehun lalu meniggalkan jongin sendiri.

Jongin meratapi punggung sehun dan yeoja itu dengan kesal entah mengapa tanganya terkepal hebat dia tidak dapat menahan emosi.

"brengsek"desisnya.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktunya 23.45 KST,sehun baru pulang dari acaranya berkencan dengan yeojachingunya,sekaligus menumpahkan segala kerinduan malam ini,senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya jika mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Senyum sehun pudar saat matanya melihat kilatan marah dari mata jongin yang belum pernah dia lihat tengah menunggunya di depan pintu tertegun,bukanya jongin tadi sedang mengantuk tapi kenapa dia masih ada didepan pintu jongin itu entah mengapa membuat nyalinya ciut saja.

Sehun mendekat kearah jongin sambil menundukan kepalanya,dia bebar-benar merasa ada yang salah dari jongin saat ini.

"kenapa kau baru pulang?...apa kau tidak ingat semua sisiwa harus tidur setelah jam sembilan...dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk berkeliaran"katanya jongin dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat menurut sehun.

"bukanya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku"

"aku penanggung jawab asramah disini...tidak sepertimu"

"kau itu kenapa sih?...aku baru datang sudah marah-marah...apasih maumu"kata sehun dengan nada suara agak meninggi.

Sehun males malam-malam begini moodnya dibuat hancur saja oleh seorang kim jongin,tapi tanganya dicekal oleh jongin.

"kenapa kau pergi oh aku belum selasai denganmu,sehun"kata jongin

"sebenarnya kau kenapa,tiba-tiba marah-marah aku tidak suka yang seperti itu"kata sehun jengkel.

"jika kau tidak membuatku marah,aku tidak akan marah padamu"

"kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan...bukanya kau yang duluan...sudah aku lelah"sehun pergi dari hadapan sengaja jongin menarik syal yang dikenakan sehun hingga terlepas dari leher kaget begitu juga dengan jongin,dileher sehun begitu banyak tanda kemerahan yang bersarang di kenapa jongin merasa benci dengan semua ini.

"sehun kau...,aish terserahmu saja"Jongin melemparkan syal sehun sembarangan dan meninggakan sehun sendiri.

"kenapa dia...harusnya aku yang marah,kenapa jadi dia yang marah"kata sehun judes lalu memungut syalnya yang jatuh lalu menbersikanya dan menggunakanya kembali.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

"hah?kau melakukan apa saja dengan yeojachingumu itu?"tanya baekhyun

"emm... i-itu,kau taulah jika yeoja dan namja sudah pulang larut malam pasti mereka habis melakukan 'itu`sbelumnya"kata sehun sambil menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak dan chanyeol menggelengkan kepala jongin marah dengan sehun apa dia tidak merasa semua perlakuan jongin padanya selama ini ada perlakuan melebihi seorang teman.

"kenapa kau tidak sensitif sekali sehunie"kata baekhyun

"hah? Yang mana?"kata sehun bingung,chanyeol dan baekhyun sekali lagi menghela nafas mereka karena kelambatan sehun

"kau tidak sadar semua perlakuan jongin padamu?"tanya chanyeol

"menangnya apa yang kau tidak sadar dari perlakuan jongin padaku?bukanya itu perlakuan seorang teman"duo chanbaek sepertinya mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh jongin saat ini.

"kau harus sadar perlakuan jongin itu bukan semata-mata karena kau adalah temannya tapi..."baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataanya karena chanyeol mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti.

"begini saja deh,mungkin kai benar-benar sibuk jadi tidak ada waktu untuk menemanimu...mungkin juga jongin sedang ada masalah jadi dia terlihat menghindarimu karena ingin sendiri"sehun membangunkan tubuhnya dari kasur.

"kau mau kemana?"tanya baekhyun bingung

"minta penjelasan dari kkamjong bodoh itu"sahut sehun

**BLAM**

Sehunpun bebar-benar pergi dari kamar menatap prihatin pada sehun yang sangat tidak peka,dengan masalah yang menyangkut dengan masalah hati.

"aku kasian dengan jongin,dilihat dari manapun perhatian jongin pada sehun bukan hanya sekedar teman belaka...tapi sehun..."

"kau taukan sehun masih percaya bahwa dia seorang straigh,jika kita mengatakan kebenaranya pada sehun maka sehun akan membenci jongin...hal itu tidak boleh terjadi...biarkan sehun yang menyadarinya sendiri siapa dan bagaimana dirinya dan siapa sebenarnya yang dia sukai...kita sebagai teman hanya bisa mendukungnya saja,arra"kata tertawa keras setelah mendengar penuturan dari chanyeol.

"hahaha...yeolie sejak kapan kamu bisa berkata sedewasa itu...apa kamu terkena bagai petir yang buat kamu jadi korslet"tawa baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit

"aish kau ini malah menertawakanku,akan ku balas kau park baekhyun"setelah itu chanyeol menggelitik tubuh baekhyun sampai baekhyun mengeluarkan air mata dan terus mengucapkan 'sudah dan berhenti'

SKIP

Sehun tengan dalam perjalanan menuju kekamar yang jongin tempati,dengan penuh rasa kwatir bahwa jongin akan menghindarainya lagi tapi dia mau menatap dan bertanya langsung kepada jongin,kenapa dia selalu menghindar belakangan ini di rasa dia telah sampai pada kamar yang jongin tempati,dengan penuh rasa cemas dia mengetuk pintu kamar yang berwarna.

Seorang tengah membuka kamar itu,dia adalah taemin adik jongin seperti memandang sehun dengan senyuman meremehkan,sehun tau sekali bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya itu tidak terlalu suka kepadanya bahkan mungkin sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"mau apa kau kesini"katanya sungguh tidak bersahabat itu sangat jelas di telinga sehun.

"hmm,aku ingin betemu dengan hyungmu...apa dia ada didalam?"kata sehun,taemin seperti kembali memasang wajah yang sungguh mengejek

"mau apa kau bertemu dengan hyungku oh..."

"aku hanya mau bertemu dan bertanya padanya,yah kalau dia ada"sehun sedikit risih karena sedari tadi taemin menatap intens sehun.

"tapi sayang sekali dia tidak ada disini,maaf"taemin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran mengganti eksperesinya menjadi lebih bersahabat.

"benarkah?tapi aku rasa dia benar ada dikamar ini"

"wow!kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau hyungku ada disini?apa kau memiliki indra ke-6? Yang bisa melihat hal-hal aneh"

"tidak,hanya saja hatiku mengatakan seperti itu"taemin tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan dari sehun

"hey,jangan melankolis seperti itu dihadapanku...itu menakutkan,mana oh sehun yang dulu yang dulu aku seperti tidak mengenalmu saja"kata taemin tersenyum melihatnya terasa terbawa kealam lain,sehun semakin sadar orang yang ada dihadapanya ini memang manis

"oh,kalau jongin benar-benar tidak ada disini aku akan pergi...oh ya taemin untuk kejadian bebarapa hari yang lalu aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf"kata sehun,taemin tersenyum kecil

" aku juga sudah tidak memikirkanya,tidak apa-apa bukanya kita sudah impas...bahkan aku yang harus minta maaf karena menyuruh teman-temanku untuk membantu untuk memukulmu"mereka berdua tersenyum,lalu sehun pergi dari sana.

Taemin masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu kamar lalu menuju pada seseorang yang duduk dipinggiran ranjang kamar miliknya.

"apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?dia sudah mencari-carimu sudah selama seminggu tapi kau terus menghindarinya seperti ini?"kata taemin pada orang itu.

"aku tidak tau,hanya saja aku belum siap bertemu denganya setelah mengacuhkannya selama ini..."

"dia orang yang baik menurutku,dia pasti memaafkanmu hyung"

"dia memang baik tapiaku masih belum bisa"

"jika kau menyukainya katakan saja padanya,jika nanti terjadi apa-apa aku akan selalu ada disampingmu percayalah hyung...aku juga yakin dia akan menerimamu karena kau orang yang baik tapi...menyebalkan"

"apa?kau bilang aku meyebalkan?lihat saja kau pasti akan dihukum"

"benarkan!kau itu menyebalkan,kenapa aku punya hyung sepertimu?! Kesalahan apa yang ku lakukan dimasa lalu sehingga memiliki hyung sepertimu"kata taemin benci tapi dibalas dengan tawa yang berlebihan dari hyungnya

"sepertinya aku memang harus berhenti menghidarinya."

**TBC...**


End file.
